


The Very Sad Life Of Steven Grant Rogers

by EliciaDewhirst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bucky is a theater major, Bucky still has metal arm just isn't crazy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this, Idiots in Love, M/M, also sam and bucky are bros cause i love them and they have an amazing friendship, but Tony and Bruce are still science bbros, cause he's dramatic hoe, no one is a super human, steve is artsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliciaDewhirst/pseuds/EliciaDewhirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is exactly why Steve doesn't go out on the blind dates Nat sets him up on, how in the world did she think Steve would be interested in this guy? Well it can't get much worse now that Steve is holed up in some strangers room at a party waiting for his friends to get back to him Right??</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Sad Life Of Steven Grant Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!! I haven't decided if I want to add more to this or not but it's been sitting in my folder for about a month now and I think it's time I posted it, so yeah let me know what you think :)

Steve wondered why he allowed himself to get in this situation. He was sitting in some random bedroom at a house party because his friends had disappeared from the fabric of time and the guy that they brought to “get rogers laid” had turned out to be loud mouth, whiny baby, who thought he was entitled to Steve's ass. So naturally Steve is hiding from his date because he couldn't find Nat or Clint.

Natasha and Clint had begged and pleaded for Steve to come out with them because he's apparently a hermit and doesn't leave his shared apartment with Bruce. Steve goes out, he gets coffee with Bruce 3 times week after his art class and sometime gets drinks with Tony after work but apparently since he hasn't dated anyone or even hooked up since college started 2 years ago he's not going out. So he agreed, even put on the shirt that brings out his eyes and tattoos in hopes of appeasing Nat so she wouldn't try to set him up with anyone, that failed obviously. Steve didn't know how long he'd have to sit here to wait for his friends, he had sent SOS texts but they'd both been drinking. He didn't wanna think about what Natasha and Clint were getting up too. The bedroom door started to open and Steve immediately looked up from his phone to see if it was his friends. It wasn't, it was the most beautiful man Steve had ever seen. He had long hair that was pulled up into a bun with few strands hanging out around his face. His eyes were the color of a clear sky on sunny day and Steve wanted to draw him for days. He probably would later but right now he can't seem to string together enough words to gather a coherent sentence. The man seemed familiar but Steve was sure was positive he would remember meeting someone with a metal arm and that beautiful face.

“Oh come on Sam, I know I passed out drunk that one time in your room.... naked.... but did you really have to give my room to some hot random guy to get laid” the man whined once the confused look fell from his face.

“Actually I was hiding from someone, my uh “date” is horrible and none of my friends are picking up and this was the first room that wasn't um occupied. Brock is making me extremely uncomfortable and I didn't know how to get away, I've been the 'bathroom' for 45 minutes.” Steve squeaked out. Steve pretty sure his face is read as tomato and that he's sweating through his shirt because pretty boy had just called him hot and he didn't know how to respond.

“Well Stevie whatya say we go find this “date” and make him leave. You shouldn't have to hide, especially when someone is as pretty as you are.” the other male said with mischievous smile forming on his face.

“Um shouldn't I know your name if we have to face Brock?” Steve asked as the blood rushed to cheeks.

“My names Bucky but for the next 20 minutes I'm your boyfriend” Bucky said while pulling Steve out the room. Steve's heart started beating faster as Bucky weaved through the crowd and his fingers entangled with the older man searching for Brock.

“Rogers” a voice called from behind Steve. Steve tensed up and began to tuck closer Bucky. Even though Steve was larger than Brock the other man had a way of making Steve feel small like he was before the trial, before anyone would cast a second glance at the poor boy. Brock made him feel like in the 45 minutes they spent together and it completely freaked Steve out. Steve didn't wanna confront him but Bucky reassuring hand on his lower back made him feel safe.

“Where are you going Rogers, thought I was your date not Barnes.” Brock spat out towards Bucky, not even looking at Steve.

“I uh.. was.. um..” Steve began to stutter out.

“Actually we were in my room cause I wanted a proper hello from my boyfriend after just getting off work.” Bucky said while pressing a kiss to Steve's temple. The simple point of contact had caused goosebumps to raise on Steve's skin and he had to let out a huff of air.

“Steve I thought you were single you haven't as so much looked at anyone since school started let alone this trash.” Brock sneered. A small crowd had begun to form around as the tension started to rise between them.

“That's because Stevie and I have been dancing around each other since first year during our English lit class when we got paired together for some project. I was to oblivious and Steve thought he was being subtle.” Bucky chuckled while looking Steve. Steve glanced up at Bucky through his eyelashes and was taken back by how affectionate Bucky's gaze was and finally realized he actually knew Bucky.

“Yeah we just recently made things official, I didn't realize until he called me boyfriend today that it was serious...” Steve trailed off. Bucky gave Steve's hand a gentle reassurance, which Steve was grateful for.

“You really expect to believe that Steve would settle for guy like you. A low life from Brooklyn who couldn't even hack it in the army, even lost an arm in the process.” Brock said whilst staring at the pair in disbelieve.

“Honestly I don't know why Stevie picked me. I've got a fuckton of problems and he's gotta a heart of gold and a smile that could give the sunshine a run for it's money. As for the army the only reason I was discharged is to get use to my new arm before going back, even though I'm probably not going, I was top of my class at boot camp and a master sniper. How do you think I afford this place and school? I've got 8 confirmed if you wanna make that 9 for talking shit about Stevie I can gladly arrange that for you Rumalow.” Bucky all but growled out while clenching his jaw. Steve was fuming standing next to Bucky but also oddly endeared by the outburst of affection that Bucky is showing.

“Okay listen here pal, First of all I didn't settle for Bucky, he's an amazing person and I'm surprised as all hell he puts up with me most of the time. Second of all I'm from Brooklyn too dumbass so if you just called Buck a lowlife because of where he's from, you've been trying to get in this lowlife's pants all night. Third of all I think it's about time you leave, your obviously not welcome here anymore as this is Buck's house and you tried to make the moves on his boyfriend.” Steve said while pushing him towards the door.

Steve turned around to where Bucky was standing grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. The instant their lips touched Steve felt fireworks go off in his head. Steve's fingers pulled at Bucky's hair as Bucky's gripped his waist, even though the serum made him bigger his waist remained the same and it was small enough that Bucky could wrap his whole arm around Steve and pull him closer. Bucky groaned as he felt Steve's teeth nip at his lip. Bucky pulled back to breathe and make sure that Rumalow had left.

“Steve if you ever need someone to show what a real man feels like in bed come find me, I guarantee I'm better than some fuckwit with one working arm.” Brock said while walking towards the doors.

Steve marched right over to him and punched him square in the jaw. Rumalow was immediately floored by the power behind the punch he wasn't expecting. Steve bent down to be at his level.

“Oh I'm sorry did that hurt, my mother always said I wasn't very nice to small, breakable things. I guess you better watch out for your dick next time. Oh wait..” Steve whispered in Brocks ear before stepping on his dick while walking back to Bucky who was in a dazed state.

Bucky had watched the whole encounter with lust filled eyes. He had never seen someone be so calm and collected while delivering a punch nor had he been able to tear his eyes away from Steve's ass as he bent over.

“Marry me” Bucky blurted out as Steve walked back into his embrace.

“How bout a date first doll.” Steve said while pulling Bucky in for another kiss. The crowd that gathered around catcall and whistle as Steve pulled back from the heated in embrace and blushed.. Bucky suddenly wondered if Steve's blush traveled further down his body. The two boys still stood in each other's embrace just breathing.

“Hey Steve got your SOS texts but I can see you already took care of it Barnes” Natasha said while smirking, effectively pulling both boys out of their bubble that they had been in for last hour since becoming reacquainted.

“Natalia where's birdbrain?” Bucky said while glaring at her as Steve stepped out of Bucky's arms.

“It's Hawkeye numbnuts.” Clint said while coming towards them.

“Uh hi guys.” Steve said while straightening his shirt out.

“You okay there Rogers? Need some water, maybe a mint considering where your mouth has been for last hour.” Natasha said while smiling gleefully at the pair.

“I think I'm good and I'm going to head home actually.” Steve said while walking back towards Bucky's room. Bucky's shoulders fell as Steve walked away without a word and began to dwell on the fact that he may have ruined any chance of friendship with Steve thanks to Rumalow.

“Hey Buck wanna help find my sweater.” Steve said as he popped his head out of Bucky's room. Bucky nodded and quickly made his way over to bedroom.

“So I know out....” Bucky was cut of my Steve pushing him against the door and attacking his mouth. Bucky groaned Steve hands made his way back to his hair and Bucky's hands wandered to Steve ass. Steve began to kiss down Bucky's neck when Bucky decided that he needed to stop this before it got too much further.

“Shit Stevie, we gotta stop before we do anything we regret.” Bucky said while rubbing the back of Steve's head as he whined into Bucky's throat.

“I'm pretty sure I'm not going regret anything with you Buck, honestly I want to tear you apart over and over again and have you make me forget my name. Then wake up next you in the morning and take you to breakfast.” Steve said while trail kisses up and down Bucky's neck. Bucky's pupils dilated at the thought of Steve taking him apart or him making Steve forget his own name but then the butterflies erupted in his stomach when Steve talked about taking him to breakfast. Bucky mind began to wander to thoughts of him Steve walking around campus hand and hand, talking about the dumbest of things. Steve drawing Bucky for his art classes. Steve attending Bucky's plays with bouquet of roses and smile that could make the rain go away.

“Steve we gotta talk about happened cause I'd rather us get it out now then later.” Bucky said while pushing Steve away.

“Why do you have be sensible when I'm trying to get in your pants” Steve groaned while falling back on the bed.

“Trust me I know Stevie, I'm honestly surprised I've had this much restraint, especially in those pants.” Bucky said with an exasperated sigh.

“Okay so I don't know really where to start.” Steve said while turning towards Bucky.

“Well I think it's pretty obvious that I've gotta thing for you and would love to get the chance to actually be your boyfriend. I wanted to be your friend since we met in English lit freshmen year but outside of class you seemed to be pretty closed off and I didn't wanna scare you off so I just let it be.” Bucky stated.

“I'm sorry it seemed that way, My ma passed away 2 months into freshman year and it was a lot to handle. I didn't have that many friends and most only wanted me cause of the way I looked. My junior year of high school I went through a trial cause I had a lot of ailments growing up and they wanted to try this medicine called the serum but it was like 90% chance my body wouldn't be able to handle the injections that needed to be done. My ma was so stressed about my past due medical bills and we were about to be evicted from the house but if I did this clinical test trial for the serum whether I lived or died the money was enough to cover all of that. So I did it and even though I shouldn't have made it but somehow I did. I went from 5'4 to 6'2 in the span of few days and gained over 100 pounds. I could hear better, run faster and helluva lot stronger. Ma was so happy that I could make it through winter without a trip the hospital and we were debt free. Then she got cancer and was gone just after I graduated high school. I didn't have any friends when starting college and I didn't wanna really make any but Clint refused to let that happen. He was the RA of my freshman dorm and introduce me to Bruce who was exactly what I needed at the time. Most of freshmen year I've blocked out cause it was very hard for me emotionally that's why I didn't recognize you right away and I'm sorry.” Steve finished.

Bucky reached out and pulled Steve to his chest, he felt Steve entire body sag with relief as he held him and it made Bucky's heart soar.

“So Stevie whatya say you and I go on date, I know this really good pizza joint right off 6th street.” Bucky said while tucking a finger under Steve's chin.

“I'd love to go with you Buck.” Steve said while closing the gap between their lips. Bucky sighed as Steve's lips worked in sync with his. Bucky felt his stomach erupt with butterflies as Steve hands trailed to the back of Bucky' s neck,

“ I know I said we got take this slow Stevie but you're making it extremely difficult for me not to lock the door and tear that ridiculous shirt off to see how far that blush really travels.” Bucky said while sucking a mark into Steve's neck. Steve groaned and backed himself away from Bucky who had a devious smirk on his face.

“C'mon jerk help me find my sweater.” Steve said while pulling himself up from Bucky's bed.

 

“As long I get to see that sweet ass of yours bent over my bed more often I'll help you with whatever you want punk.” Bucky said while hopping off his bed.

The two walked out Bucky's quietly chatting to one another as they headed towards the door.

“So I guess this where I walk you home, make some small talk, and then try to kiss at your door.” Bucky said while pulling his jacket on.

“Or we could get some coffee and then maybe watch a movie back at my place. Then I'll kiss you senseless before you leave.” Steve smirked while lacing his fingers with Buckys. The other boy smiled and followed Steve towards the coffee house.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is dopecliffy.tumblr.com if you want talk to me about it or just check out my other stuff :)


End file.
